The preset invention relates to a connection between two ends of a conveyor belt, and in particular to a connection, wherein the ends of the conveyor belt are connected by plates, which extend generally over the entire width of the conveyor belt, and are arranged on the top and bottom sides of the conveyor belt. Fasteners pass though the plates and the opposite ends of the conveyor belt, which has a mono-ply construction with a central fabric ply, a top cover layer and a bottom cover.
Belt connections are generally known from EP 0 957 290 A1, which is used in a conveyor belt for conveying heavy, irregularly shaped materials or objects, such as coal, ore, etc. On the side of the conveyor belt on which the material to be conveyed rests, the connection between the two ends of the conveyor belt is provided with a cover. This cover is intended to avoid increased wear of the plates caused by the conveyed materials.
In prior connections, the free front edges of the ends of the conveyor belt are arranged in an abutting relationship. Either the respective plate bears against the cover layer, or the cover layer is partly removed to accommodate the plate and the cover. The plates arranged in the regions of the two cover layers are fastened by means of fasteners, such as rivets, screws, staples, or the like, which are driven through the conveyor belt.
Furthermore, prior belt end connections are also known, wherein the free front edges of the belt ends are arranged in an abutting relationship, and the connection is effected by means of plates and fasteners arranged on both sides of the conveyor belt, as disclosed in EP 0 518 144 A1 and EP 0 596 219 A1. In the last-mentioned document, a tension element is provided for each belt end, and is arranged between the top and bottom sides of the conveyor belt, and extends transversely relative to the conveying direction of the belt. The task of this tension element is to stabilize the horizontal deformations of the belt material when pressure forces occur, so as to prevent curling or curved deformation of the front edge of the belt end.
A connection between two ends of a leather belt is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 834,273, wherein the ends of the leather belt are arranged in an overlapping manner and are pressed between plates essentially over the entire overlapping length, wherein fasteners connect the plates and pass through the leather belt. The overlapping ends of the leather belt are not reduced in their thickness, such that the connection has a large overall height and an abutting edge is obtained at the transition from one end of the leather belt to the other end of the leather belt.
What are referred to as “round balers” are used in agriculture. Their purpose is to press hay, straw or grass silage into bales. These bales can therefore be stored in a space-saving manner. Balers are as a rule pulled by a tractor and are driven via a power take-off shaft. For example, there is a known round baler produced by John Deere Vertrieb, a branch of Deere & Company, John-Deere-Straβe 8, D-76646 Bruchsaal (model no. 572, 582, 592) with which dense round bales can be produced. In this round baler, the harvested material is conveyed directly into a variable pressing chamber. There, wide conveyor belts having a lozenge-shaped surface then take hold of the harvested material and form a dense and firm bale. The conveyor belts lie very close together and thus cover virtually the entire width of the bale. As a result, even very fine harvested material can be received and perfectly pressed without loss.
In current round balers, the respective conveyor belts are typically produced as endless belts with vulcanized and spliced ends. In order to fit such an endless belt or a multiplicity of endless belts arranged next to one another, it is necessary to keep clear lateral access to the pulley system of the round baler. This is typically not a problem during the initial assembly of the round baler, but is very disadvantageous from the point of view of the repair and/or replacement of the endless belts, because the round baler has to be disassembled or dismantled. Conveyor belts which have belt connectors connected to the belt ends arranged in an overlapping position are normally connected by means of a coupling rod, which is also used in round balers. With such a connection, however, the connectors and the coupling rod are subject to increased wear, in particular on account of the stones, dirt particles, etc., which are picked up with the harvested material. Consequently, the service life of such a connection is relatively short.
An endless connection for pressing belts in round balers for hay, straw or similar material accumulating in agricultural operations is also known from DE 41 16 084 A1.